


A Lifetime of Stargazing

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Series: Destiel Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's POV, Chuck and monsters are gone, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Memories, Post series finale, Star Gazing, Stars, To help with everyone's suffering, Wholesome, everyone survives!, fluff overload, original character- destiel child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Cas relives the moment in his life where everything fell into place, or better yet, where the stars aligned. Chuck and that world of monsters and magic are gone, but Dean and him have a new beginning full of stars, stories, and hope. (You'll get the Hope reference later) Destiel!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Lifetime of Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one-shot that I got for you destiel obsessing fangirls! This is literally the most wholesome thing I've ever written and I'm more of an angst girl if I do say so myself. But really guys, this had me in tears, because sometimes the fluff in a story be like that. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> A quick note for the format: The regular text is Cas telling the story and the italics is Cas reliving the moment. All will be clear in a moment!

There was something to be said about the way the stars flickered. Like matches dancing in the sky, tiny flames amidst the darkness, holding off the turmoil that pulled the universe through it’s endless nights with no gravity to ground us.

That was, in it’s simplest explanation, what it felt like to be in love with Dean Winchester.

In my days of being an all powerful celestial being who had no manifested form other than the particles that made up the universe and wings made of the space dust from the sawblade galaxies, I had a personal relationship with every single star. They didn’t talk to me when I said hello, especially since the other angels seemed to always pull me away from my stargazing conversations, but I never missed a night where I would slip away from the business of heaven to talk to the stars. In truth, it was incredibly lonely to be an angel. Brothers and sisters were one thing, but they never held much of that sibling love told in humanity’s stories. We were all stone cold and empty, like we ourselves, were made up of the vast nothingness of space.

There is no need to dig into the details of my rebellion, it was a story that rampaged through Heaven and Hell, and even on Earth, and I was never one to repeat myself anyway. There is also no need to dig into the details of life on earth after my fall from Heaven. But I will always say that although I left my life as a soldier behind, I would always remain a veteran and a victim of an uncontrollable war.

But this isn’t my story of my angel days or how the stars never responded to me when I said hello. And this isn't the story of how, I, an angel developed emotions that manifested into love. When I fell in love with a human, I did not understand it, not at first anyway. When I began to recognize it for what it was, too much damage had been caused between us, so there was no point in expressing those feelings to Dean. This also isn’t the story of how Dean Winchester fell in love with me, because that story was made so heavily of rumors, there was no point in voicing the truth. And when Dean showed me what love was, what a profound bond meant to two souls, I was too close to death to focus on anything that could concern me and my happiness. No, this is the story of after. Not a happily ever after like the Grimm fairy tales suggest, and not even ending. Let’s call it a beginning.

A beginning of a lifetime of star gazing with Dean Winchester.

You could have called us retired, but both Winchester boys would scan the newspapers for cases or read the police scanners for evidence of the paranormal which would never surface. The monsters were gone, all of them. From the easily targeted ghosts, to god himself. No more of that, no more of the being that I was. It was surprisingly easy to give up my broken wings and adapt to human life, as I knew I was headed down that road anyway. And Dean would be there for every step of the way. So what did I have to fear? 

I remember our first star-gazing trip together. Just a week after we “retired.” Jack, Sam, and Eileen were already house hunting, hoping to find a cozy little house that Dean would scowl at. Jack would go with them, learn to be a normal boy, and do normal things, and have a normal family. But Dean would remain at the Bunker, as would I.

_ “So Cas. I’m thinking that we tear down this wall of shelves and put in a proper tv and living room. We don’t need these lore books anyway.” Dean stood in front of the Bunker’s brick walls, the floor to ceiling bookshelf in the way of his vision. I came into the room, smiling at the pencil behind Dean’s ear, the measuring tape in his hand, and a box of tools resting on the ground next to him. I had the urge to wrap my arms around his torso and rest my chin on his shoulder. We were free to do and be whatever and so I did just that. I breathed into him and sighed contently as he leaned back. _

_ “As you wish.” I responded gently, lingering there before letting go to put the groceries in the kitchen. Dean turned to face me, a grin plastered to his face, his cheeks bright and his eyes crinkled in the corner in the most relaxed and purely happy expression I had ever witnessed. " _ _ What?” I questioned, tilting my head at him. He shook his head, chuckling lightly. _

_ “Nothing. What are you doing tonight?”  _

_ “Well, there is a new nature documentary on the Netflix.” _ And to think that I almost passed up my first night of stargazing with Dean Winchester.

_ “Ew, Cas that’s boring. I have a better idea.” He said with a wink, but said nothing else, leaving me to stare at his fading figure as he disappeared into the Bunker’s vast hallway system.  _

By night fall, I had been beyond anxious for our meeting, for I had no clue as to what Dean had in mind. But I had straightened my tie and smoothed down my hair for him. It was long after dark by the time Dean slid into the map room, dressed in his usual and his keys in his hand.

_ “Ready to go?” He smiled that devilish smile and pulled my by the wrist, up the Bunker stairs and pushing past the steel door. _

_ “Where are we going Dean?” He simply laughed as we got into the Impala and drove away. On the stretch of road it felt like we were driving away from our past and into a world I was unfamiliar with. Dean held a confident expression, but I knew the future he was driving into was just as unfamiliar and just as unexplored as the solar system. Maybe that was what made it beyond thrilling, the way the car lit up the stretch of road just enough for us to see the close distance in front of us.  _ In, I suppose another sense, it would be easier to explain humans like the particles in which they essentially are. While humans were never intentional with their inventions and day to day habits, everything they created held a metaphor and the particles that made up the stars. Cheesy as it would sound, each molecule inside held the same matter that created the stars, just as the constellations humans used to rely so heavily on, held the same matter that made up their beings. And like the stars that followed the trails of the galaxy, I was pulled into the brightness of Dean’s soul and the warmth in which it brought me.

_ “Okay, we’re here.” Dean announced, switching off the engine, letting the Impala’s hood cool from the heat of the exhaust. He climbed out, tall grass immediately making it up to his knees. _

_ “Where exactly is here?” I questioned, following him out of the car, despite the empty field that stood before us. The line of evergreens stretched across the horizon hiding the last bit of light from the sinking sun.  _

_ “I thought that maybe we could take a break from the bunker and the same greasy diner.” _

_ “But you love the diner.” I countered him, my curiosity taking control of the words that escaped. My confusion seemed to heighten as he kicked at the dirt, his shoulders raising slowly into a drawled shrug to match a slightly sheepish expression. _

_ “Yeah well… I thought maybe you would like this a little bit more.” He climbed onto the hood of the car and sprawled out across her, letting his feet hang off slightly as he stared up at the invisible curvature of the earth’s atmosphere.  _ What confused me more than anything in the moment was why the hell would he be laying on the front of the car. Cars were meant to be driven, not sprawled out on. My puzzlement was brutally fought with my intrigue, but though I would admit I held some suspicion that if I laid on the hood, Dean would have yelled at me.

_ “You coming or not?” _

_ “I…” I decided it was better to just lay next to him. And so I did and immediately I could feel the warmth of him next to me. I looked up, wondering what it could be that he was so focused on watching, like some motion picture projected on the sky. _

_ It was the stars. They waved back at me for the first time in what felt like eons. They had been waiting for my return to them, waiting for my gentle hello in acknowledgement of their beauty and power. They smiled down at me and replied to the first hello I ever gave them as if they had been waiting for their perfect moment to speak. I _ _ wanted to stare at them forever, feel the celestial relationship I once had with them even if my grace was gone and all that was left was a human vessel and a billion year-old conscience. Maybe that was what the stars were waiting for; my time to be connected to the cosmos without the weight of all that I thought I was meant to be. I could almost hear them laughing. And so I stared at them with an amused smile for now I knew their secrets. _ I suppose I stared at them so intensely that I didn’t realize Dean’s gaze shifting towards me, and I was normally very observant. I almost didn’t hear him speak at first, but how could I have missed it?

_ “I love you.” It must’ve slipped out because it surprised him as much as it surprised me. It wasn’t the seconds before death “I love you” because everything was peaceful in that moment. I turned to him, his eyes sparkling like those constellations. I could have said it back and then we would’ve carried on with our stargazing with the same warmth that surrounded us, maybe with the just a higher intensity of the feelings of protection. But I was always incredibly blunt in nature, and so I said what was on my mind. _

_ “You are made up of the same matter as the stars.” Dean shot up, his head tilted in confusion and his mouth opening and closing with a lack of a response. _

_ “What the hell?” He said finally, expecting me to say “I love you” back. Admittedly, I probably scared him for a second, thinking that maybe the feelings were unrequited, but how could they be? But Dean Winchester’s mind was a place I had yet to understand.  _ He could be a bullheaded dumbass at times, that much I knew. _ But I continued, letting him calm with each syllable I poured all my intention into. _

_ “And I do love the stars. For a while they were my favorite thing in the world. But of course, things change.” I smiled at him. “ I used to say hello to them every night, and they would never answer. Maybe I was saying hello to you all along, but how could’ve you possibly responded? You were years from being born.” _

In my own way, I had answered every question within him, eased every fear, and said every truth. It was the beginning. We didn’t know it at the time, we were both too awestruck to focus on the brilliant future that Impala’s headlights illuminated for us. But that night we didn’t have to think about anything else but the stars. 

It was the beginning of a lot of beautiful things, but it was initially, the beginning of a lifetime of star gazing with Dean Winchester.

...

“Dad? Do you think I’ll ever find someone who loves me as much as you love Dad?” I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

“Perhaps one day.” I whispered back to her.

“Yeah, just don’t go fishin’ through Hell for them, it ain’t worth singeing your feathers, champ.” Dean laughed out from the doorway. I whipped around and shot him a glare, his snarky humor always getting in the way of my very serious storytelling. I rolled my eyes and turned back to our daughter, who snuggled into her blankets.

“Don’t listen to him, Hope.” I shooed him off with a wave of my hand. I leaned in closer to her, pulling the blankets to her chin.

“Your father was worth pulling him from hell a thousand times over. And I would do it a thousand times more if it meant we could have moments like this.” I kissed her head again and shut off the lamp next to the bed. Bidding her a goodnight, I shut the bedroom door quietly only to walk backwards into Dean. I turned around in his arms and smiled.

“I heard you, you know.” He whispered with a smirk playing on his lips. I mimicked his appeased expression and kissed him.

“Good. For that is the truth." Dean pressed his lips to mine again, soft and quick.

"How about we go to the roof?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows as he waited for my response. He didn't need to ask, for he knew my answer, so I simply smiled back. A lifetime of hellos lead me into this moment. A moment that would be my guide to the stars and the hope they provided, but more importantly, the beginnings they stood for.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love the name Hope for destiel's child, I just thought it was so meaningful! This story was one of my favorite things that I've ever written purely for the sweetness that it holds. comments are always loved. Have a wonderful day, and until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
